Three Piles on Christmas Morning
by surforst
Summary: A nice little Christmas story for once. A first from me! Anyway Christmas morning in the Stoppable home and Kim finds herself awaken by an anxious little bundle of energy.


"Christmas is the day that holds all time together." Alexander Smith 

**Three Piles on Christmas Morning**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up Santa came!" A high pitched voice broke through to Kim sleep fogged mind. Somewhere in her mind she registered the identity of the little devil but the bed demanded the majority of her attention.

'Sleep good!' Kim snuggled deeper into her pillow until she felt the impact of a large object on the bed. The bounce of the mattress brought her back to reality.

Turning over she opened her eyes to be confronted by two soulful big brown eyes. The eyes wide with excitement and with a big pink tongue hanging out. Blond hair slightly ruffled as the large nose leaned forward taking deep breaths.

"Katie did I ever tell you how much you look like your father." A red headed little girl popped up with a look of confusion on her face.

Her bright green eyes focused on the dog and then back to her mother. "What Mommy?"

A blond headed man rose afterwards rubbing the little girl on the head. "Don't listen to your mother. She's just irritable in the morning. Now what did you say about Santa?"

Kim sighed as she pushed the dog away from her before rolling over. She noted the fact that the dog didn't seem to mind much seeing as how its full attention was on its master. It seemed every female in the house was fascinated with him after all. She was willing to share with the little girl but the dog could wait its turn after all.

"Cassie down!" The command was forceful enough to break the dog away long enough to focus on Kim. Seeing the pointed finger the dog lowered itself to the ground and slinked out. It was apparent the dog was not happy in the least with this.

"So one of them was this big?" Ron held his arms up as his excited daughter nodded. Kim smiled over at her husband before reaching for her robe.

"Come on you two let's see for ourselves what Santa brought this time."

"Mommy did you ever meet Santa on one of your adventures?" Katie had by now hopped off the bed jumping around in excitement. The little bundle of energy though wanting to hurry the process along was always curious as well. Kim worried about the consequences that may have latter in life.

"No honey."

Ron smiled to himself as he stood up. Giving a slight exaggerated stretch he motioned for Katie to look him way. "Daddy will let you in on a secret if you promise not to tell anyone else. Ok?"

"What is it?" Kim could tell that Katie was now hooked.

"Your father once helped save Christmas."

"How?"

"Come on you two stories latter presents now." Kim always felt like she was a mother of two in times like this. Ron could be just as bad as their daughter.

Moving downstairs she moved her legs to the side allowing the red blur to pass by. Shortly latter she felt the presence of a much larger object trying to move past. This one she didn't allow through. "Come on Kim. Katie won't wait forever." She could hear her husband worried cries behind her. Smiling she turned around.

"Pay the toll first."

"If you insist." With a smile Kim watched as Ron leaned in. Closing her eyes she felt the familiar brush of Ron's lips on hers. The always heady feel struck her but quickly left as her husband broke the kiss and darted past. He would pay latter for that mind you.

Moving down the stairs she saw the side room with the Christmas tree up. Ron and Katie were practically dancing around the presents. Both mirror images of each other in their excitement. Kim smiled to herself but the mother in her soon took over.

"Ron, how about you take the dog out real quick." Cassie head came up in an instant at the word 'out' and she was now wagging her tail in excitement. "Katie it's time for breakfast."

"Now?" Ron and Katie voice rose together. Both of them clearly showed they felt that certain things could wait.

"Now!" Kim voice held the clear authority of the mother figure. She couldn't very well slack off after all even if it was Christmas. Only God would know the true extent of the chaos that would ensue afterwards.

Sighing Ron and Katie went off to their respective destination. Kim walking ahead of Katie headed into the kitchen to get a pot of coffee ready. Unlike her husband she needed a pick me up in the morning. Glancing over to Katie she smiled to herself.

"How would you like Mommy to make you those waffles you like?" Kim smile faded a little at the shocked look of horror currently on her daughter face.

"I'm good Mommy."

"What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Remember last month Mommy? The fire people came to the door with all their flashing lights."

"Hey it was a complicated recipe."

"Mommy it was eggs." Kim remembered that. Her husband had remarked that he was surprised that even she could set a pot of boiling water on fire.

"Hey it was the stoves fault. Anyway how about cereal honey?" Kim smiled as she reached up and pulled down a box of shredded wheat.

"I want Lucky Charms Mommy!" Katie voice took on the same whining note as her fathers.

"The Lucky Charms are for Daddy ok. You know how upset he gets when we eat any." It was true Ron was protective of his lucky charms.

A few minutes latter Kim had her cup of coffee and Katie was grimacing over a bowl of shredded wheat. It was good for her anyway and she'd thank Kim latter. When she was older of course.

Ron shortly burst from the door the dog running in front of him. Looking around he noted the fact that his daughter was still eating.

"Not done yet?"

"Mommy feeding me grass again!" Kim would have to figure out why she associated that cereal with grass latter on.

"I'll fix that." Moving forward Ron grabbed the bowl from his daughter and downed it with a few quick shovels of the spoon. Smiling he looked up at Kim. "There done!"

Kim just sighed. Men would be men after all. Had to allow them some leeway. "Alright just get the camera first."

Giving an excited shout both of them rushed off to the room. Ron returned seconds latter with an embarrassed look on his face before grabbing the family camera. He was off a second latter.

Kim with a smile on her face move towards the room. She could already see the piles of toys now being separated into three stacks. The smallest would be hers but the other two would in the end be of the same height. God forbid either of the two got less then the other one for Christmas.

She smiled as she continued to watch them sort. Happy grins on both of their faces as Katie let out the occasional excited sound when a particularly large package flashed by. Kim just sat there sipping her coffee allowing her family to sort their presents.

'I'll have to add to the number of piles soon. Ron's been bugging me about having someone to teach Zombie bashing moves to.'

"Hey kiddo did I tell you how I was once a Master Zombie Basher?"

"Really Daddy?"

"I'll have to teach you some of my moves."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a Zombie?" Kim smiled at that remark.

"Well...it's a real icky creature that's fun to bash!" Ron excited answer caused his daughter to pause in her pile building activities.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Oh I see."

"Come on Ron let Katie open her presents." Ron gave a quick glance to his pile and sighed as he stood up. Fetching the camera he sat down on the nearby sofa and leaned in. Ready to snap pictures as his face took on an excited look.

"Alright Kat go ahead."

The End.

* * *

A/N: My peace offering to the K/R fans is now done. We get to see Christmas morning in the Stoppable residence. Short but hey it's the holidays and even authors take some time off.

Anyway Katie is an OC character. That's all on that note. Hope you all enjoyed it overall. It's a first for me. A story without killing, crazy humor, or romantic angst. God help me. Anyway read and review as always.

On a more Christmas note. "May your days be a blessed one wherever you may be and may this day be a joyous one." Surforst.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP. Heck by extension I don't even own Katie Stoppable. In fact Disney you want her she's yours. Just give her a nice warm home and lots of loving because God help you if you don't.


End file.
